<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infirmary by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864427">Infirmary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones'>nicostolemybones (fatherlords)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangeloweek 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Infirmary fic, M/M, Tw: Passing Out, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will passes out in the infirmary</p><p>I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.<br/>My tumblr is @nicostolemybones</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangeloweek 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Solangelo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infirmary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will blinked harshly, his limbs fuzzy and heavy as he tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea had him laying back down and hoping to the gods that he didn't throw up all over himself. It took him a while to realise that he hadn't just woken up from his bed, that the bright lights and hard surface were because he was collapsed on the infirmary floor. </p><p>He stayed still for a few minutes, breathing slowly to try figure out what was going on. He was alone on shift, so there was no-one to help- he'd have to help himself. He slowly tried to sit up, but his vision instantly started blurring again, so he found himself laying on the floor, wondering again who was there to help the doctor.</p><p>Maybe, he thought, if he pretended to be asleep, he could pass it off as a funny moment, and he could pretend that everything was okay and go about his job as usual, and nobody would be none-the-wiser. It was easier for them to believe that the doctor was infallible, that Will could heal everybody's body and mind with a kind smile and go about his day no issue. And Will let them believe that, adopted the friendly doctor persona he was known for, and plastered on a believable smile.</p><p>His smile was a work of art. Even through the lowest moods, all he had to do was take a deep breath and turn around, open his mouth in a relaxed smile with kind eyes. And it looked genuine. It looked so genuine that he couldn't tell the difference between his own emotions when he looked at a photograph, or into a mirror. He could see now, why nobody noticed he was upset, when he looked serenely content in his life.</p><p>And nobody noticed when he was sick either, he hid it well. He hid the times he almost passed out by laughing it off as his clumsiness, said he merely needed to freshen up and keep up a doctorly level of hygiene. When he was shaky, he passed it off as being too energetic, vibrating with excitement over a new surgery technique he learned. </p><p>And now… now it had gotten him here… on the floor, alone, and scared… and his vision was going dark again…</p><p>"Will?" Will looked to the side, realising that the shadows were because of Nico, who was now crouching by his side. </p><p>"Neeks… just taking a nap!"</p><p>"Will, what happened? You- you're not well! Gods Will, do you- do you not rest?" Nico was running his fingers through Will's hair soothingly, and Will felt like crying, because he'd forgotten, he'd forgotten what it was like to have somebody care about his health and wellbeing…</p><p>"Passed out," Will admitted weakly, and Nico gently scooped Will up in his arms. Will found himself being placed gently on a hospital bed, being tucked in with a gentle kiss to the temple. "Neeks…" </p><p>"I'm asking you to rest, Will," Nico said softly, sitting in the chair besides him, "I'll take care of you."</p><p>"I'm the doctor," Will protested, "I'm not the one who needs taking care of…" Will realised as he said it just how fucked up that way of thinking was… because everyone needed taking care of sometimes, especially those who do so much for others. Will… was worth more than what he could offer to everybody, was worth more than the service he provided.</p><p>"Well I'm the- I'm the nurse," Nico protested in return, "and I'm- I'm begging you, Will. Let me look after you for once."</p><p>"Nurse?" Will questioned.</p><p>"Well- that's what I do around here, isn't it? So yeah, I guess I'm kinda a nurse now."</p><p>"Nurse di Angelo," Will smiled softly, "I'm proud of you. But you know you can't be my nurse right? Because, you know, you're my boyfriend."</p><p>"Well- are you a patient?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, you think I'm gonna voluntarily be a patient in my own infirmary-"</p><p>"Exactly," Nico interrupted, "so you're gonna rest in my cabin and I'll take care of you. As your boyfriend. Not as your nurse. I don't know why I mentioned the nurse thing. I guess I panicked. I'm just gonna feed you soup."</p><p>"I hate soup," Will pouted, and Nico raised an eyebrow. "You're right, I love soup," Will conceded, and Nico smiled softly.</p><p>"You're staying here for the night so I'm gonna try find someone to check you over. Who… isn't your sibling or your boyfriend."</p><p>"Neeks, I'm okay," Will protested, but Nico gave him a look, and Will knew that Nico wasn't going to believe that.</p><p>"You passed out on the floor, Will," Nico pointed out, and yeah, Will couldn't really argue with that no matter how much he wanted to.</p><p>"Well I'm refusing treatment," Will said firmly, and Nico sighed heavily. </p><p>"Okay…" Nico began, although Will could hear the concern in his tone, "no treatment. Will you- at least, just, consent to a check-up?"</p><p>"Neeks, I have diagnostic powers, I'm just… exhausted, dehydrated, and hungry. Working too long, so… that's why I passed out."</p><p>"Alright… let me help you to my cabin?" Will nodded slowly, and Nico helped him to his feet, helping him to walk. "You'll be okay?"</p><p>"I'll be okay," Will said gently, "I promise, Neeks. How did you… know to come find me?"</p><p>"I'll guess my powers overreacted," Nico replied quietly, and it hit Will how seriously he needed to take his health. He couldn't keep prioritising the infirmary over his health anymore.</p><p>"I...m gonna let people help more," Will said softly, "I know I can't go on like this anymore. So… will you help me out in the infirmary more?"</p><p>"Of course I will, darling," Nico said softly, "all you ever have to do is ask for help and I'm here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>